


The Sun

by RiverNyx



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Gen, Loss, M/M, Multi, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29626557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiverNyx/pseuds/RiverNyx
Summary: WoL muses under a night sky about what it means to be the sun, in love with the stars.
Relationships: Azem/Emet-Selch (Final Fantasy XIV), Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Haurchefant Greystone/Warrior of Light, Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)/Other(s)
Kudos: 16





	The Sun

His fingers trace the pattern of lights in the sky, the constellation of his beloved. Learning who he was didn't stop these feelings. If anything, it made them more intense. He had finally found him. The piece his life was missing. And now..

Now he stared out into the blessedly dark sky. Alone in his room. Alone in the world. He had lost others before. The elf's face came to mind. And he had mourned, in silence. He had loved others. But they were always too busy for his affections, savior of the world, though he was. It felt empty, mocking. Yes, he saved a world. But he had lost everything to do so. 

Was it a blessing or a curse, that he didn't remember until the end? Even now, so much eludes him. Yet.. he brought him there. A replica of home. Even not knowing what he cannot remember, he can still feel the loss of so much. And he remembered. He loved him. Through how many lives, it's hard to say. Time loses meaning. Until there's too little of it left. Time was running out. He slayed the man he loved, and for what? Borrowed seconds. Before the inevitable end. And neverending sorrow. 

His fingers touch the sky. Black as night, yet bright through the stars of his dead beloved. His fate always was to be the sun. Ever chasing after the ones he's lost, but burning them to oblivion with his touch. He'd give anything, to go back, to before. Before the sun, before the stars, where all there was, was darkness, and love. So much love.


End file.
